Observing a hulking specimen
by Celtic Nymph Fairy
Summary: Only very few people would bother the all powerful and amazing Zebra-sama while he is eating. And those few people just may have a dead wish. ZebraxOC


Mix knows it was rude to stare but she really couldn't help it. He was huge and intimidating and obviously not a normal human being and she liked it. She listened to another guest whisper that they could not stay any longer in the restaurant and they got up and left. The waiter who was assigned to her looked very worried as more and more guests left without even bothering to order food. Mix felt sorry for him as he teared and teared as his memo book nervously.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, "We are already out of food! Is he ever going to stop?!"

Mix pocked him on his shoulder, "Um who is he?" Mix asked.

The waiter looked at her, "Zebra-sama a self-proclaimed food connoisseur but no one wants him in their restaurant because he gives you a bad reputation."

Mix looked confused, "How can you get a bad reputation from him eating all that food?"

The waiter torn his memo book in half, "Because he never says anything! He just eats and eats and eats! And we have an important VIP coming today and nothing to serve them!"

Mix tried not to laugh. She stood up and grinned, "Okay let's have a talk with him!"

The waiter looked horrified, "I am begging you don't bother Zebra-sama when he is eating! He is very temperamental!"

Mix didn't listen and instead flopped herself on the empty chair at his table. He looked up when he heard the noise and snarled at her. The waiter rushed to her side and tugged on her shoulders.

"I'll remove her right away Zebra-sama!" he exclaimed panicking.

Mix swatted away his hands, "You really eat a lot!" she exclaimed, "Where do you put it all?"

Zebra crushed a bone between his teeth and chewed, "You ask stupid questions." He replied.

"But I can't imagine all of this food is fitting in your stomach!" Mix exclaimed motioning to the piles of empty plates on the table. She then grinned and lifted her head to look straight at him, "And I can't imagine how you can give a restaurant a bad repetition by eating so much off the food! I mean if you are eating this much it must mean you like the food and it must taste good."

Zebra growled for another jug of beer, "I eat when I am hungry. I am hungry now so I will eat what I want and how much I want." He snapped.

Mix squealed, "I like you. You are so interesting!"

Zebra stood up and the waiter ran to grab his leather jacket. He dug into his pocket and threw a wad of cash on the table and left. Everyone seemed to be relief that he was finally gone but Mix sat there looking very miserable. She pouted for a minute or two before she gathered the confidence to chase after him. She skipped outside and sat him fumbling to find the keys to his motorbike. Mix noticed the keys on the ground and laughed and ran and picked it up.

"Looking for this?" she asked shaking the keys.

He turned and faced her. "Give it to me."

Mix hid it behind her back, "Say please."

Zebra breathed in deeply as he stared down at the small girl in front of him. She was half his size and it would be very easy to just pick her up and take back his keys and leaves but there was something that made him pause for a moment to observe her. First was that she did not seem terrified of him at all. She approached him as if it was the most natural thing in the world and tried to have a conversation with him. It was an odd experience as most people stayed out of his way. Zebra felt like grinning. This woman, despite her size, had adapted to him and was now challenging him as if she was his equal.

"Woman my keys." Zebra snarled out.

"Zebra-sama I cannot do that." Mix said shaking her head. She looked at him with a mischievous look in her brown eyes as she continued to tease him.

Zebra stepped forward and tried to snatch it from her. Mix dashed behind him laughing. He turned and tried to grab her arm. She just barely slipped past him and sat down on his bike and put the keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life and she laughed again making her dimples show.

"You really are an extraordinaire human being. Your size, the amount of food you can eat, your muscle mass…you seem to be at the prime of your health despite overeating all the time." Mix exclaimed, "It's very interesting! You are very interesting!"

Zebra was starting to lose his patience now. "Get off my bike woman."

"I will." Mix said. She poked him in the chest and giggled, "But just one thing."

He felt a nerve snap. "Get off!" He reached out to lift her off the bike up Mix turned to sit forward and started to rev up the engine silently threatening to drive off with his bike.

"Now as I was saying there is one think I want from you." Mix said, "You are amazing but I cannot understand your body. You're some sort of hulking specimen yet to be discovered and you're rare and unique so I want to observe you."

"Observe me?!' Zebra snarled out, "You're getting ahead of yourself woman! I hate cocky people like you!"

Mix clicked and tongue and shook her head, "I am not cocky. I am just curious and I am offering you a free meal."

"Food?" Zebra asked. Now that piqued his interest.

"My onee-chan owns a restaurant well she's a part owner but it still counts." Mix said, "And I will arrange for an exclusive free meal just for you as long as I get to observe you."

Zebra clenched his jaw. A free meal sounded really good but being observed by a strange woman who was threatening to steal his bike didn't seem like the most appetizing thing.

"Listen I know it seems weird but I really just want to understand your body." Mix said, "I have never met a human being like you and I can tell you are capable of doing great things Zebra-sama but before you go rampaging off into the world I want to understand you."

"Keh so I get a free meal?" Zebra asked.

"With no limits. You eat until you can't eat anymore." Mix said.

He thought again and then glanced at her again. She really did look harmless with her innocent smile as she twirled a strand of her brown hair with her finger. "Fine but if you cross the line."

Mix laughed and leapt off the bike that she was keeping hostage. She dug around in her purse and pulled out two cards. One was her own personal card and the other was her sister's restaurant, "So you can call me when you are hungry and remember if I am not there you won't get anything."

Zebra snatched the cards from her mounted his bike. He revved the engine and strapped on his helmet.

"I'm looking forward for your call Zebra-sama." Mix said teasingly.

Zebra grunted and shoved the cards in his jacket pocket. He would decide later if he was going to throw them away or not and drove off. Mix chuckled as he sped off. She knew deep down he would most likely take up her offer. A man with his type of appetite won't refuse a free meal. She linked her fingers behind her and started to skip back to her work. Today was interesting and she was sure that her next encounter with Zebra would be even more interesting.

**A/N: Again I am trying to be very careful in how I write these characters. I always love Zebra. He is so much fun to watch so hopefully I didn't ruin his character in my attempt to write him. On the other hand, Mix is my second OC character for Toriko. Hopefully you guys have a good reaction to her and how she interacts with Zebra. Again constructive feedback is always appreciated and if you want to check out my other OC you can read about her in 'Over a hot cup of tea.' Only one more introduction to go and we'll see how that goes... **


End file.
